That Smile
by CherryBlossoms15
Summary: Sasuke has came back but Sakura has falling in love with his older brother when they meet at a bar.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting you

That Smile 

Chapter one: Meeting you

Today in Konoha was a pretty day but not many people had cared for the weather that was happening. It rained a little but that's all. Sakura sat on her couch reading medical book as a knock on her door woke her up from reading her book. I'm coming, Sakura yelled as the people at the door banged it harder and louder. Come on forehead girl I got news, Ino yelled as two boys stood behind her with a big sweat drop on their heads. Sakura was steaming as she opened the front door to see Ino smiling there happy and grinning innocently at Sakura who was about to rip off her head. Hey Sasuke's back, Ino yelled as Sakura stopped glaring at her and glared at her. Your lying he won't come back, Sakura said as she turned away and looked the other direction. Sakura, Sasuke said as Sakura turned around and glared at him with the meanest death glare. You are not real you are my imagine, Sakura said as she walked up to him and slapped him as he reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand forcibly.

I'm real Sakura what's happen to you, Sasuke said worrying about her. You left me on that bench why should I remember you, Sakura said as Sasuke looked down at her. You are mine Sakura whether you like it or not, Sasuke whispered in her ear and disappeared. Not even in your dreams Sasuke, Sakura said as her inner her jumped up and down screaming about going to kick her ass. Sakura slammed her apartment's front door in front of the amused couple at the front door. Go home, Sakura screamed as Ino and Shikamaru nodded their heads very quickly and speed off down the road. Sakura sat in her room until eight O'clock at night to go to the bar down the street. Sakura pulled on her dress and walked down the road as she made her way many people smiled at the loyal blossom making her way wherever she was going. 

When Sakura made it to the bar people were already drunk and sagging around. Sakura walked over to a stool and sat on it as the waiter came up to her with a pervy grin at her. She glared at him and ignored him. What can I do for a piece of nice ass, the waiter said as Sakura turned the other way. Water please, Sakura said as the waiter got mad and picked up a bottle of water under his desk and handed it to her. She gladly took it and looked it over to make sure there was no type of drug used on it. When Sakura finally went to taste a man walked in the door with a black cloak with red clouds on his cloak. Sakura almost spit her water out when she came face to face with Itachi Uchiha. He was four years older then her. He had the most beautiful eyes and skin. Sakura just stared at him. Itachi notice of this and smiled at this kind of affection he was getting. So he decide he would talk to the girl just to get information out of his brother. When he walked closer he realized this was the girl who used to follow his brother around all the time. She looked so beautiful god did he care that he was commenting a girl four years younger then him hell no. God and that smile and made his chest turned tight enough that it almost him. Her eyes held sadness and pain in them and he knew why. His little brother had left the girl to break down on her own. 

Itachi walked up to Sakura and sat down on the stool in front of her as she drank her water. What are you doing out here this late, Itachi said as Sakura slightly shook in fear but she stopped when she noticed he just wanted to talk. Get away from your brother and everyone else, Sakura said as the pain in her voice increased as he clutched his chest. So you know about my brother, Itachi said action dumb in front of her. Yes he's on my team, Sakura said as Itachi nodded and found himself lost in her eyes. Sakura felt the feeling that he was going to kiss her. You cry because he left you and you loved him didn't you, Itachi said as Sakura nodded and looked at him. Foolish brother had his chance and now I'm gonna show this blossom how to be loved, Itachi thought as he stood up from his stool. I will see you around blossom, Itachi said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly before placing a tender kiss on her soft pink lips. 

Sakura almost faded as he kissed her right there. Itachi disappeared out of sight into a tree outside the bar and watched in the window as the blossom touched her lips in confused. You will find out soon enough my love, Itachi said as he looked one last time at her before leaving. Sakura sat confused on her stool and wondered about the Uchiha that had kissed her. He didn't seem like a killer like she expected. She saw how he looked at her sadly. The look of his but her heart stopped beating for a second. 

Sakura paid for her water and walked back home and went to sleep as unknown person watched in a tree. When are we gonna kill her, Akko said as Chiro chuckled and fumbled his hands. Tomorrow, Chiro said as Sakura notice someone had been watching her and rised up to see nothing. The next morning Sakura appeared at the training grounds as Tsunade grew impatience with Sakura because she wasn't paying attention. Itachi had been put on her mind. He stuck like a sore on her skin. Her heart pounded to see him again. She knew that Tsunade had given their team a mission again. Sasuke was banned from all missions. 

Lemon in the next chapter 

Chapter two: Making the love

Today Team seven walked through the woods towards the mist village when they came upon a huge gang standing before them. Sakura had seven to take down as she got further away from her friends. They become worried for her and let her attack them. Four had die from Sakura's strength but the leader just threw a punch knocking Sakura faced first into the ground. Blood streamed down her face as she struggled to get up but her fingers were broke. Itachi and Kisame had came across the fight as Kisame help Sai defeat the enemies who just kept on coming. Itachi was about to help Kakashi when he heard a painful whimper. Itachi ran towards the sound to see a beat up Sakura who tried to stand up. Blood poured down her broken fingers. She sat up to see the man running at her with a knife and covered her head as she felt no sharp object. She looked up to see Itachi gripping the knife. 

You do not touch what is mine, Itachi said as he sliced the man's head as Itachi turned his head to see Sakura trying to heal her fingers. Itachi reached down and took her hand in his hand held them tight as they begin to heal back in place. Itachi looked deep in her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her lips as she didn't run away this time. She kissed him back with all her passion as she felt her fingers back to normal again. Itachi took of her shirt and bra and kissed her so lovely as she moaned as he grunted as his lower body came in contact with hers too. Sakura pulled up his shirt as she felt his muscles ripple under her touch. He loved the way she touched him. He knew why he felt this way. It was everything about her. He made his cloak under her. As he removed his pants and boxers as he kissed his way down her stomach and gently pulled off her pants and underwear as he kissed all over her body getting moan and his name being called. Do you want me, Itachi said as Sakura nodded as he quickly thrusted inside of her feeling her getting tight around his dick. 

He kept his slow pace until she relaxed then it went crazy and wild. Sakura was kissing him while he thrusted inside of her coming quick to his release. Sakura cummed inside of Itachi as he fell on top of her breast as he removed himself from her and wrapped them in his cloak and sat laid up top of Sakura. Who just moaned a little when his dick rubbed against her inner thigh. Why would you have sex with me, Sakura said as she touched his face with her hand as he closed his eyes. Because I couldn't let you cry when my brother had left you alone, Itachi said as Sakura became a little mad. I love everything about you, Itachi said as Sakura smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips with a tender kiss. That smile I is what I loved the most, Itachi said as Sakura held him forever. 

To be continue!!


	2. Chapter 2: Making the love

That Smile 

Chapter one: Meeting you

Today in Konoha was a pretty day but not many people had cared for the weather that was happening. It rained a little but that's all. Sakura sat on her couch reading medical book as a knock on her door woke her up from reading her book. I'm coming, Sakura yelled as the people at the door banged it harder and louder. Come on forehead girl I got news, Ino yelled as two boys stood behind her with a big sweat drop on their heads. Sakura was steaming as she opened the front door to see Ino smiling there happy and grinning innocently at Sakura who was about to rip off her head. Hey Sasuke's back, Ino yelled as Sakura stopped glaring at her and glared at her. Your lying he won't come back, Sakura said as she turned away and looked the other direction. Sakura, Sasuke said as Sakura turned around and glared at him with the meanest death glare. You are not real you are my imagine, Sakura said as she walked up to him and slapped him as he reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand forcibly.

I'm real Sakura what's happen to you, Sasuke said worrying about her. You left me on that bench why should I remember you, Sakura said as Sasuke looked down at her. You are mine Sakura whether you like it or not, Sasuke whispered in her ear and disappeared. Not even in your dreams Sasuke, Sakura said as her inner her jumped up and down screaming about going to kick her ass. Sakura slammed her apartment's front door in front of the amused couple at the front door. Go home, Sakura screamed as Ino and Shikamaru nodded their heads very quickly and speed off down the road. Sakura sat in her room until eight O'clock at night to go to the bar down the street. Sakura pulled on her dress and walked down the road as she made her way many people smiled at the loyal blossom making her way wherever she was going. 

When Sakura made it to the bar people were already drunk and sagging around. Sakura walked over to a stool and sat on it as the waiter came up to her with a pervy grin at her. She glared at him and ignored him. What can I do for a piece of nice ass, the waiter said as Sakura turned the other way. Water please, Sakura said as the waiter got mad and picked up a bottle of water under his desk and handed it to her. She gladly took it and looked it over to make sure there was no type of drug used on it. When Sakura finally went to taste a man walked in the door with a black cloak with red clouds on his cloak. Sakura almost spit her water out when she came face to face with Itachi Uchiha. He was four years older then her. He had the most beautiful eyes and skin. Sakura just stared at him. Itachi notice of this and smiled at this kind of affection he was getting. So he decide he would talk to the girl just to get information out of his brother. When he walked closer he realized this was the girl who used to follow his brother around all the time. She looked so beautiful god did he care that he was commenting a girl four years younger then him hell no. God and that smile and made his chest turned tight enough that it almost him. Her eyes held sadness and pain in them and he knew why. His little brother had left the girl to break down on her own. 

Itachi walked up to Sakura and sat down on the stool in front of her as she drank her water. What are you doing out here this late, Itachi said as Sakura slightly shook in fear but she stopped when she noticed he just wanted to talk. Get away from your brother and everyone else, Sakura said as the pain in her voice increased as he clutched his chest. So you know about my brother, Itachi said action dumb in front of her. Yes he's on my team, Sakura said as Itachi nodded and found himself lost in her eyes. Sakura felt the feeling that he was going to kiss her. You cry because he left you and you loved him didn't you, Itachi said as Sakura nodded and looked at him. Foolish brother had his chance and now I'm gonna show this blossom how to be loved, Itachi thought as he stood up from his stool. I will see you around blossom, Itachi said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly before placing a tender kiss on her soft pink lips. 

Sakura almost faded as he kissed her right there. Itachi disappeared out of sight into a tree outside the bar and watched in the window as the blossom touched her lips in confused. You will find out soon enough my love, Itachi said as he looked one last time at her before leaving. Sakura sat confused on her stool and wondered about the Uchiha that had kissed her. He didn't seem like a killer like she expected. She saw how he looked at her sadly. The look of his but her heart stopped beating for a second. 

Sakura paid for her water and walked back home and went to sleep as unknown person watched in a tree. When are we gonna kill her, Akko said as Chiro chuckled and fumbled his hands. Tomorrow, Chiro said as Sakura notice someone had been watching her and rised up to see nothing. The next morning Sakura appeared at the training grounds as Tsunade grew impatience with Sakura because she wasn't paying attention. Itachi had been put on her mind. He stuck like a sore on her skin. Her heart pounded to see him again. She knew that Tsunade had given their team a mission again. Sasuke was banned from all missions. 

Lemon in the next chapter 

Chapter two: Making the love

Today Team seven walked through the woods towards the mist village when they came upon a huge gang standing before them. Sakura had seven to take down as she got further away from her friends. They become worried for her and let her attack them. Four had die from Sakura's strength but the leader just threw a punch knocking Sakura faced first into the ground. Blood streamed down her face as she struggled to get up but her fingers were broke. Itachi and Kisame had came across the fight as Kisame help Sai defeat the enemies who just kept on coming. Itachi was about to help Kakashi when he heard a painful whimper. Itachi ran towards the sound to see a beat up Sakura who tried to stand up. Blood poured down her broken fingers. She sat up to see the man running at her with a knife and covered her head as she felt no sharp object. She looked up to see Itachi gripping the knife. 

You do not touch what is mine, Itachi said as he sliced the man's head as Itachi turned his head to see Sakura trying to heal her fingers. Itachi reached down and took her hand in his hand held them tight as they begin to heal back in place. Itachi looked deep in her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her lips as she didn't run away this time. She kissed him back with all her passion as she felt her fingers back to normal again. Itachi took of her shirt and bra and kissed her so lovely as she moaned as he grunted as his lower body came in contact with hers too. Sakura pulled up his shirt as she felt his muscles ripple under her touch. He loved the way she touched him. He knew why he felt this way. It was everything about her. He made his cloak under her. As he removed his pants and boxers as he kissed his way down her stomach and gently pulled off her pants and underwear as he kissed all over her body getting moan and his name being called. Do you want me, Itachi said as Sakura nodded as he quickly thrusted inside of her feeling her getting tight around his dick. 

He kept his slow pace until she relaxed then it went crazy and wild. Sakura was kissing him while he thrusted inside of her coming quick to his release. Sakura cummed inside of Itachi as he fell on top of her breast as he removed himself from her and wrapped them in his cloak and sat laid up top of Sakura. Who just moaned a little when his dick rubbed against her inner thigh. Why would you have sex with me, Sakura said as she touched his face with her hand as he closed his eyes. Because I couldn't let you cry when my brother had left you alone, Itachi said as Sakura became a little mad. I love everything about you, Itachi said as Sakura smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips with a tender kiss. That smile I is what I loved the most, Itachi said as Sakura held him forever. 

To be continue!!


End file.
